Don't Phunk With My Heart
by Sesshy-chan
Summary: When they first met, they didn't like each other. But it turns out that they have to spend the entire summer together. In that amount of time can they learn to get along and possibly love each other or will all hell break loose? Sess
1. The Plan

**Author's notes: HI! If you have not noticed i have a bad habit of starting stories and not finishing them. This one was on my mind and so...here it is. I would like to thank everyone that reviewed my stories and even the flamers that I sort of got. I will be rewriting "Only You" soon. Well please review and tell me how I did. If there are any misspelled words, sorry I forgot which disk I put the chapters' on.-Thanks- Sesshy-chan**

**O.O**

Chapter one: The Plan

It was a sunny afternoon and the best thing about this day was that it was the first day of summer! NO school, NO classes, NO homework and NO thinking very hard about something. There was nothing to do but sleep and the opportunity to do other stuff. Kagome smiled brightly as she walked up the steps of a vacation resort. She was staying at the Shikon Jewel resort for the entire summer, because her best friend, Sango was renting out her place, for the summer. She was supposed to be getting the penthouse or something like that but as long as she was comfortable she really didn't care. She opened the glass doors and walked up to the solid black desk, where an old lady sat watching the television in front of her. From the looks of it she was watching a soap opera. 'Oh boy' Kagome thought as she tapped the desk to get the lady's attention. When she looked up she smiled.

"Oh sorry about that." She apologized and cleared her throat. "Welcome to the Shikon Jewel resort. My name is Keada, how may I help you".

"Yes, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I would like to make a reservation to stay here for the summer" Kagome asked pulling out her small purse that held her personal information. She watched as Keada looked at her computer screen and started to type furiously.

'I wonder if she is typing words and not letters.' Kagome thought amusingly as she watched her type for a couple of seconds. She saw her frown.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked

"No not at all" she said to quickly. Looking back at the screen Keada looked at it nervously. There was only one room left in the entire building and someone had already got that room. But she didn't want to let Kagome down because she looked like a really nice girl. 'Maybe she won't mind a room mate' Keada thought as she turned her attention back to Kagome.

"Okay we have an opening. It has two bedrooms that come with a kitchen, two bathrooms, and of course a living room," Keada said as she looked at Kagome attentively.

Kagome thought about it for a minute and then she smiled. "Okay, I'll take it"

"All right then, you'll have to make a 100 dollar fee and I need to see your driver's licenses" Keada asked. She saw Kagome pull out a small little card and two 50-dollar bills and handed them to her. She checked her id and handed it back to her and placed the 100 dollars in the cash register. She turned back to her computer and placed Kagome's name in with the other person that had the room and clicked on the button save with the mouse. She turned and smiled at Kagome.

"Okay your all set. You can come back at 10 o'clock tonight to check in and get your key" Keada said.

"Thank-you" Kagome replied and smiled.

"Your welcome"

**O.O**

"Hey Kagome, do you think that you could come over to your house" Sango asked over the phone.

"Why would I want to do that?" Kagome replied as she sat on her mother's couch watching television and drinking Kool-Aid.

"Because Miroku brought over a friend that I thought that you might like to see him!" Sango exclaimed excitedly and Kagome sighed. Sango was always trying to set her up with someone and they always turned out bad.

"Sango! I don't want to meet him," Kagome said angrily.

"Why not?" Sango asked. Kagome could tell that she was pouting on the end of the line.

"Because, every time you try and set me up with someone they always turn out bad, do you not remember Hojo? That asshole stalked me!" Kagome almost yelled over the phone.

"Okay, so Hojo was a mistake. This one isn't. Please just come. Please come. You'll like him, I promise" Sango pleaded.

"Yeah whatever" Kagome sighed.

"YAY! Okay come over at 7, alright?" Sango asked. 'Way too much sugar' Kagome thought.

"Yeah"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

(Click)

"Sango, he better be cute. For your sake, he better be fucking hot." Kagome muttered to herself as she went up stairs and hopped into the shower.

**O.O**

"YAY, she's coming" Sango yelled, doing a little victory dance.

"Who's coming?" asked a male voice behind her. Sango jumped and turned around.

"Miroku!" Sango hissed putting a hand over her pounding heart. He smirked.

"But I am already here" he said to her and Sango glared.

"Not you dummy. Kagome's coming over at 7 to meet your friend" Sango said happily.

"Sango! Do you not remember the last guy that you set her up with? He stalked her for a year!" Miroku yelled.

'Would they stop reminding me already, jeeze' Sango thought irritably.  
"Yes I know, but I think that he will be good for her."

"Yeah well, I'll call him up" Miroku pulled put his cell phone and dialed his friends' number.

"Hello" answered an emotionless voice.

"Hey Sesshoumaru"

"Hentai"

"Hey I gave that up, when I met my boo" Miroku protested and looked at Sango who was looking at him sharply.

"Whatever, do you have a reason for calling me?" Sesshoumaru asked. He was currently trying to get ready to go to a resort for the summer. It was only so that he could spend time away from home. Staying at home with his asshole of a brother and his father could put a toll on someone.

"Yeah I was wondering if you would like to come over to my girlfriend's house so that you can meet a friend of ours" Miroku asked.

"Is she the stalker type" he asked, eyes narrowed.

"No"

"Okay then, I'll come. What time?"

"7 and do you know where her house is?"

"Yes"

Before Miroku could say anything else, Sesshoumaru had already hung up the phone.

"He has no manners" Miroku muttered as he and Sango prepared for their friends' arrival, hoping that they would hit it off.

* * *

Sesshy: Don't own anything that has to do with Inuyasha and gang and I hope that you guys will review

Thankx


	2. Meeting Him

**Don't Phunk With My Heart**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Chapter two: Meeting Him**

Before Miroku could say anything else, Sesshoumaru had already hung up the phone.

"He has no manners" Miroku muttered as he and Sango prepared for their friend's arrival, hoping that they would hit it off.

**O.O**

Kagome sighed in content as the warm water ran and caressed her skin. She didn't really feel like going anywhere today especially to go meet someone she has no intention of hooking up with. Sighing again Kagome turned off the water and grabbed a white fluffy towel, from the toilet seat (A/N: it was closed) and wrapped it around herself. Going into her old room, she goes to her closet and picks out a black shirt that has the word 'DUH!' in big white letters and a dark blue jeans skirt and a big black belt to match. Kagome got dressed in record time and pulled her hair in a high ponytail. Grabbing her black sandals she walked out the door with her purse and car keys in hand.

'Please, don't make me kill this asshole' she silently prayed and got in her silver Mercedes heading to her house.

**O.O**

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone before the pervert could say anything. This was just great; this ruined his plans of watching t.v until it was time for him to go to the resort he made reservations at. He zipped up his bags and brushed his long silver hair out of his eyes. Growling in anger when it happened again, Sesshoumaru got a rubber band and tied his hair in a low ponytail. Looking at the time he saw that he only had about 45 minutes to get over to his friend's girlfriend's house. Luckily for him when Miroku called he was already dressed. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a white tee shirt underneath; he left the button undone, and a pair of baggy dark blue jeans. Glancing at the clock he walked out of his room, down the hall and into the living room where he grabbed his keys on the glass dinning room table and left his apartment.

Walking down the steps and up to the two double solid black doors he thought to himself. 'Please, don't let this bitch be a stalker!'

**O.O**

Kagome came to a red light and while she waited for the light to turn she began to think about all of the relationships that she had went through when Sango was involved. The first guy that Sango had tried to hook her up with was Hojo Mofo. (A/N: ROFLMAO). He had seemed like a nice guy the one that you would love to bring home to you mother. But as soon as they started dating or whatever he started to get more and more stalker-ish. He would always call her and ask her where she was and if she wasn't home then he would ask her who she was with and why she wasn't at home. He would appear at her house at late hours and sometimes in the morning and demand that she let him in. After dating him for about a month and a half Kagome said that enough was enough. She broke up with his ass and then tried to move on but he kept calling her house and showing up at where ever she was and it was so bad that she had to get a restraining order against his ass. Hojo still called her sometimes but not all the time and she would pretend that she wasn't there.

The other relationship that she had to go through was with some dude named Kouga Fang and he was a wolf demon. Since she was a miko she knew about what happens when a demon wants to court a human. They would get all protective and stuff and she thought that that was really cute. But what Kouga did was sooo not cute it was smothering her. Whenever they would go out on a date and Kagome would say hi to one of her male friends that she knew from school he would get all possessive and shit and get into a fight with them. The last friend that he had got into a fight with Kouga sent him the hospital with a broken jaw, arm and leg. What had really got on her nerves was when he actually growled and almost beat up her brother, Souta, when she gave him a hug! What kind of sick fucker does that? They got into an argument over that little thing, Kouga saying that he was the only male to touch her and Kagome saying that her brother was family and he wasn't. That really pissed him off and he was about to hit her if it wasn't for Hojo. Unfortunately he came at the right time but at the right place. He saw that Kouga was about to hit her and got a stick and hit him over the head. Kouga got up and started to beat the shit out of him. During the fight Kagome sighed and walked into the house not even going to see if Hojo was okay, after all he was human. Later that night Kouga had called and she told him that it was over. Hasn't heard from him since. That was fucking great.

'My love life sucks' Kagome thought miserably as she stared into nothing. She was pulled out of her thoughts, when the horn from the car behind her honked it loudly. Kagome jerked her head up and saw that it was green light and was about to press on the gas when a blood red Ferrari cut in front of her making Kagome fly into her stirring wheel. Before she pressed on the gas again she saw that the driver that cut in front of her had silver hair and by the looks of it was a male. 'Asshole' she thought as she drove forward, coming to be in back of the car that cut in front of her.

After a while Kagome thought that it was really weird that the 'asshole' was heading in the same direction she heading in to get to her house. "Maybe he has to go to the same direction as me, but different location" she muttered to herself as she made a right turn and so did Sesshoumaru.

**O.O**

"Is this bitch, following me or something?" Sesshoumaru asked himself as he made another right turn and pulled up to the driveway. He was relieved some when the car went pass that driveway but then he paled as he saw that that car was just doing that so that they could park at the front of the lawn. 'Just great. That must be the girl that they are making me meet' he thought sadly as he turned off his car opened the door. He saw Kagome step out of her car and the first thing that he noticed was that she smelled like ocean, jasmine and cherry. 'She smells nice…….for a human' he thought as he looked her over and she did the same.

**O.O**

'This is the asshole that ran me over?' Kagome thought to herself. She looked him up and down and on the inside she smirked. 'He's hot! An asshole but he is hot'. Kagome could feel his eyes roam her body and she couldn't help but blush. She bowed her head as she walked past him in hopes that he wouldn't see and thankfully he didn't. They walked up the driveway and Kagome rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds for Sango's smiling face to answer the door. She was wearing light pink sweat bottoms and a white tank top with her long brown hair in a high ponytail. She grinned at her two friends. 'This is going to be great' she thought as she opened the door wider for them to enter.

"Please come in." she said.

**O.O**

After Sesshoumaru and Kagome got settled in the living room, Sango tried to make conversation.

"So Kagome, what do you plan on doing this summer?" she asked as she drink her iced tea.

"Staying at a hotel, can't stay with mom's for the whole summer can I" Kagome replied with a smile and Sesshoumaru's heart warmed. He growled at himself.

'What the hell is wrong with me? I just met the bitch and now all of a sudden I turn to mush whenever she smiles? Bullshit!'

'You might like her' a voice said.

'You are' he growled

'You'

'Well leave me the fuck alone' he hissed

'Sooner or later you are going to have to face your feelings for her' the voice said and disappeared.

"There are no feelings" he muttered to himself. Kagome and Sango looked his way, giving a curious look. He rolled his eyes and looked at Sango.

"Where is your pervert?" he asked

Sango blushed. "He's not a pervert" she muttered. Right when she was about to get the courage to say something back to him, Miroku came down stairs and sat on the couch next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Sango's blush darkened.

"Hey Kagome, Sesshoumaru" he said and smiled.

"Hey" came from Kagome

"Pervert" came from Sesshoumaru

Miroku rolled his eyes and let that commit slip. Right when he was about to say something, Kagome's cell rang. 50 cent's 'candy shop' was heard in the silent room and Sesshouamru smirked at her ring tone. 'Not so innocent' he thought amusingly as she answered her phone.

"Hello" she said hesitantly. When she looked at the called ID she didn't recognize the number, but she picked it up anyway.

"_Kagome" _replied a male voice

"KOUGA" Kagome exclaimed. No fucking way! Kagome was shocked beyond anything. She got her number changed and everything when they had broke up and the fucker still got her number some how.

"_why do you sound so shocked to hear from me" _he asked hotly

"what the fuck do you want?" Kagome asked in a low cold voice.

Sango, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru was shocked beyond belief that this was the same Kagome that they were talking to a few minutes ago was acting like she was the Queen of freeze.

'He doesn't know when to give up' Sango thought miserably as she continued to watch her friend battle with the second bastard from hell.

"_Why! I can't see how my woman is doing?"_

"No you can not"

"_Why is that?"_

"Because I am not your woman Kouga"

"_Yes you are" _he protested

Having heard enough Kagome flipped her phone closed, disconnected the call Kagome turned her attention back to the three people that was watching her attentively.

"So what were we talking about?" Kagome asked as if nothing happened a few seconds ago.

Sango and Miroku sighed.

'Kouga is an asshole' they both thought.

"Who was that?" Sesshouamru asked

Kagome turned around to face him and glared at him.

"None of your fucking business"

"It was just a question, bitch. No need to get your panties in a bunch" Sesshoumaru sneered

"BITCH! WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLIN' A BITCH YOU FUCKIN' HOMO" Kagome shouted as she stood and now faced a pissed off Sesshoumru that had also gotten up and was in her face.

"I'm calling you a bitch. And if you don't want to get hurt then I suggest you step the fuck down" Sesshoumaru said in a low voice and with that he leaned over to her shoulder and a bit it lightly, making Kagome gasp and take a step back. Reaching a hand to her shoulder she felt a small mark where he had bit her. Looking back at him, she gave him the finger and sat back down and looked once again at her friends what where staring at the both of them like they were watching television.

"Are you two done?" Sango asked as she reached for her iced tea and sipped it.

"Yeah" Kagome said as she dropped her hand so that it rested on her lap and Sesshoumaru sat back down and listened to the humans before him have a conversation, himself saying something once in a while. All the while he watched Kagome at the corner of his eye and sighed inwardly.

'What is it about her?' he asked himself.


	3. Time

**Author's Note: Gosh! I have not updated this story in a very long time! I thought that it would be a kool thing by trying to update all of my stories, at least try to. I'll try and update currently since summer is here! Hope you like the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing! (Duh!)**

**Don't Phunk With My Heart**

**Chapter Three: Time**

Kagome glanced at her phone. It was 9 o'clock on the dot and she had to be at the hotel at 10. Since the incident between her and Sesshoumaru there was nothing but small talk amongst them. She could feel his eyes on her as she talked to Sango or Miroku and couldn't help but blush on the inside. He infuriates her but at the same time can make her insides melt by just one glance.

'What in the hell is he doing to me?' Kagome thought as she felt him stare at her for the hundredth time that night.

"So Kagome, how have you been?" Miroku asked as he put his arm around Sango, enjoying the blush that was spreading across her cheeks.

"Nothing much has happened, since the last time I saw you guys. School was brutal as usual but I am glad that I got out of that hellhole." Kagome replied as she looked at the couple. She was happy for Sango and Miroku. Just because her love life sucked and couldn't find someone to love her for her didn't mean that she would be unhappy for them.

"So what college are you going to attend?" Miroku asked.

"I have no idea. I've had so many offers it's just really hard to choose." Kagome said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Kagome's hand brushed across the bite mark Sesshoumaru placed on her and she wondered why he would bite her? Unknowing to her, Sesshoumaru was thinking the same thing.

'Why did I bite her?' he thought replaying the incident between them. She just made him so angry that he bit her right where a male youkai would bite their mate to let them know that they were displeased with their behavior. Is that what his youkai thought of her as; his mate? There is no way in hell he would take a human as a mate!

_'Why not, She's beautiful and I can tell you like her. You're just being stubborn!_' the little voice in his head growled at him.

'Not you again.' He mentally rolled his eyes. He didn't need a headache right now, especially from himself!

_'Yes it's me again and I don't give a flying fart whether or not I bug the shit out of you! You know you like her. Doesn't matter though, I will make you like her whether you like it or not.' _The voice said and disappeared. Make him like her? His youkai better not mean what he thought he meant.

"So Sesshoumaru, what do you have planned for this summer?" Sango asked. She wasn't blind. She saw the glances that Sesshoumaru gave Kagome and couldn't help but gush inside. 'Finally a match gone right…for once! Now all they have to do is admit that they like each other and be together.' Sango thought as she looked over at Miroku who smiled at her and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I am staying at a hotel for the summer." Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome quietly gasped, drawing the attention of Sesshoumaru who obviously heard her.

'What if he is staying at the same hotel I am? There is only one hotel someone like him would stay at and that is probably the one that I am going to stay at.' Kagome thought skeptically but dismissed it, thinking that she was just overreacting.

"Oh where," Sango asked. Kagome looked at her phone and gasped. It was almost 10 o'clock and she needed to get going. 'I should have noticed what time it was.' Kagome scolded herself.

"I am so sorry you guys, but I have to go." Kagome said standing up, straightening her clothes. Sango and Miroku stood up and gave her a hug, trying to get her to stay a bit longer, but she declined saying that she really needed to go. Looking over at Sesshoumaru she smiled at him and said goodbye before giving Sango and Miroku one last hug before leaving.

Miroku turned to Sesshoumaru and smiled, "So, what do you think of her." He asked. Sesshoumaru turned to look at Miroku and rolled his eyes. "I need to be going also. Thank you for inviting me." Sesshoumaru replied and got up. Leaving, Sango and Miroku looked at each other, smiling.

"They so like each other!" Sango gushed, clapping her hands.

"Yeah I know." Miroku said sitting back down on the couch and soon Sango followed.

**O.O**

Kagome walked up to her car and got in, as she was about to start up the car, she saw Sesshoumaru walk out of the house. He took one look at her before walking to his car. 'What a jerk' Kagome thought angrily as she put the car in reverse and was out the drive-way. It was a good thing she already had her bags in the car, or else she would have been late checking into the resort. Turning on the radio, singing along to her favorite song, she didn't see Sesshoumaru's car following right behind her, wondering why she was going the same way he was.

**20 minutes later**

When Kagome got to the resort, it was really dark and she could barely see anything and that sort of scared her a bit. Sure she was a big girl, but who knows what kind of freaks are out at night. Getting out of the car and opening the back seat car door, Kagome got of 4 duffle bags, she locked the car and started to walk up the stairs to the Shikon Jewel Resort. Opening the glass doors, Kagome was greeted by a smiling Keada and couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hi Keada, I didn't think that you would still be working this late, but then again who else is going to check me in right?" Kagome greeted smiling brightly at the elderly woman, who returned the smile.

"Well hello to you to Kagome. How are you?" Keada asked as she typed on her computer, trying to find Kagome her room. Kagome grunted as she dropped her bags on the floor and looked at Keada with a tired expression.

"Not to well, I had to go to a friend's house and meet this total jerk, who bit me!" Kagome exclaimed as she folded her arms over her chest. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she could tell Keada anything and she just met her today.

Keada's eyes held laughter in them as she listened to Kagome as she described the guy, she had to meet. It sounded like the same guy, who came in here yesterday to book the same room Kagome had today. There was a slight possibility that the guy she was calling a jerk was the one she was sharing a room with. But by what she was telling her, she could tell that he held some interest in her. She just hoped that they didn't kill her once they found out that they have to stay in the same room with each other for 3 months.

"It will all work out for the best, Kagome. I'm sure he didn't mean to bite you." Keada said reassuringly as she found Kagome's room number and activated her key. "Okay then, your all set. Your room number is 210 and that is located on the 4th floor. Here is your key and have a great stay at Shikon Jewel resort" Keada said handing Kagome the key to her room.

"Just out of curiosity, there was no opening for the penthouse suit was there?" Kagome asked putting the room key in her pocket and started to pick up the heavy duffle bags.

Keada shook her head. "No there wasn't. All of the superstars filled that up real quick. But the room you have is really nice and well equipped." Keada informed her. Kagome nodded and picked up her last duffle bag.

"Thanks Keada. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good night." Kagome said, giving Keada a small wave goodbye as she walked up to the elevator and pushed the number 4 button. Kagome really didn't like riding in elevators to much. It might have happened right around the time she saw Resident Evil 1. The part where the elevator gets stuck and there was a little opening in doorway, so one of people that was inside there, sticks her head out, trying to get out when the elevator starts back up again and she's trying to get out but she couldn't, that's when she got her head cut off. She saw that movie when she was about 10 year old. Never was able to look at an elevator the same since, but that was in the past and she was grown up now, but still hated the idea of riding an elevator.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the elevator dinged, signaling that it was her floor. Going through the silver doors, Kagome tried to find her room. Walking down the right hallway, Kagome went down the long hallway looking at the numbers as she went. Half way down the hallway she found her room. Getting the key from her pocket, Kagome opened the door and gasped at how pretty the room looked.

She walked into the kitchen and was impressed at how big it was. There was a huge refrigerator, a dishwasher and a sink that had a counter in front of it, with metal spin chairs in front. The cabinets next to the microwave were glass with dark wood as its boarder. In front of the kitchen was the living room. There was a big screened TV with a DVD player and CD player that could hold about 5 to 6 cds. The cream colored couches matched the carpets, she noticed as she went into the master bedroom. Not turning on the light, Kagome walked into the room and plopped onto the bed, not bothering to take off her shoes. She was so tired, all she wanted to do was sleep and that was exactly what she was planning on doing. Tomorrow she was going to go to the grocery store to get some food and fully explore the room. Closing her eyes, Kagome yawned and quickly fell asleep.

**O.O**

Sesshoumaru slightly wondered why Kagome was going in the same direction as him, but dismissed the thought when she made a right turn and he made a left. It only took him about 30 minutes to get there because of traffic. Groaning, Sesshoumaru grabbed his bags from the passenger seat and walked up to the resort entrance. When he walked up to the reception desk, he was greeted with two things. The old lady he met yesterday and a familiar smell. 'Kagome' Sesshoumaru thought as watched the old lady type on the computer. Why would she stay here? Is she on the same floor as him? Well he was bound to find out.

"Here is your key sir and your room number is 210, which is located on the 4th floor. If you have any questions or concerns please contact the front office. Have a nice stay at Shikon Jewel Resort." Keada said with a smile and it grew even bigger when the guest grunted and made his way to the elevator. Keada couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the young mans behavior. 'Kagome was not lying, he is a jerk. But he sure is cute. If I was only 30 years younger…."Keada thought staring off into space. Shaking her head slightly, Keada closed down her computer and grabbed her purse that was underneath the desk and walked out of the resort. As she exited, Keada saw Marvin, the security guard take her spot and give her a little wave, which she returned.

'I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow with those two' Keada thought as she walked up to her car, got in and started the engine. Tomorrow was another day and she unfortunately had to go to work early. She just hoped she would have enough time to get some sleep! Pulling out of the employee parking spot, she made her way home.

**O.O**

He followed her scent up to the room that he had. Shaking his head he opened the door and walked in, looking around the room. He had already guessed that she was indeed sharing a room with him, but he was so tired that he didn't care to bother her. Closing the door, he walked into the second room, after catching her scent in the master bedroom. Why did she get the master bedroom? It didn't matter much because in the morning he was going to get the master bedroom. Walking into the room without turning on the light, he dropped the bags and plopped on the bed. Closing his eyes he welcomed sleep with open arms.

**O.O Morning O.O**

Kagome woke up at 10:30 in the morning and stretched. She looked around the room and nodded her head in approval. The bed that she was in was big enough to fit 3 people and was covered in the sheets hotels used. There were two windows; one next to the t.v and one on the right of her. In front of her was a light brown chest that held a black television on top. Over on her left was the bathroom. Speaking of bathroom, she really needed to take a shower. Going over to one of her duffle bags, Kagome pulled out a pink t-shirt and white shorts. Walking into the bathroom, Kagome took off her clothes and stepped into the glass shower.

20 minutes later, Kagome stepped out of the shower and wrapped the yellow hotel towel around her and hair. Exiting the bathroom and bedroom, Kagome went into the living room and turned on the television. She was to busy trying to find something to watch, she didn't see Sesshoumaru admire her wet form. Turning around, Kagome screamed when she saw him sitting on the kitchen counter drinking a cup of coffee.

"Would you stop screaming!" he yelled as he covered his ears in pain. 'Damn wench is going make me deaf before I'm 40' he thought as he felt his head split in two. Kagome gripped her towel tightly and glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her waist.

"I am staying here for the summer. But the real question is; what the hell are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked, putting his cup in the sink and jumped off the counter, and walked up to her. Kagome gasped at what she saw. He was wearing nothing but boxers. His silver hair was out, looking perfect, even in the morning and Kagome couldn't help but wonder how he got his hair that way, when hers got frizzy after taking a shower. He had a six pack and muscles in all the right places, what he looked like to her couldn't be put into words. She was speechless. He was perfect.

Sesshoumaru smirked at her shocked face and cleared his throat to get her attention. He saw her shake her head and look at him in his eyes. "I am also staying here for the summer. But I thought I got this room to myself." Kagome said biting her fingernails.

"So did I but I don't have a problem with you staying here, as long as I get the master bedroom" Sesshoumaru replied sitting down on the couch. Kagome dropped her hand and turned to look at the amused demon lord.

"No way, Sesshoumaru, I was here first. I'm not giving you that room" Kagome said folding her arms over her chest.

"Do you want to test that theory?" Sesshoumaru said, standing up making Kagome back up into the wall. His eyes were set on her and she had a feeling that something was about to happen.

**O.O**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA so now you know why he bit her, I guess. They met and the kool part is Sesshoumaru thinks its okay for Kagome to stay in the room with him. It's about 5 pages and I am sorry that I couldn't make it longer. I hope you guys have a great summer! I will try and update as soon as possible. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and picking my story, it means a lot to me.**

**Sesshy-chan**


End file.
